Smile Fades
by LuffysPirateQueen
Summary: The day your smile fades, so will I. For the world will have lost all meaning for me."YOUR safety was all I asked for, no more than that."


_**The day your smile fades**_

I would sometimes watch as my partner sat at the bar with would Mira, occasionally laugh at random times, you truely had an amazing laugh. I wouldn't mind if your laugh was stuck on repeat for the rest of my life. You would catch me staring at you and come sit with me, just the two of us. On rare occasions you would just sit there, tempting me to do something and smile at me, with that 'only for you' smile. Just your smile would send chills down my spine and create a fire in my belly unlike any fire I've ever eaten. Any man would kill to have a smile like that directed toward him. Me, I would kill if it was shown to anyone other than me. You would make eye contact with me from the opposite side of the room, within a couple of seconds we would make it into a challenge of who can hold the gaze longest. You know how much I love a challenge, even though you knew you'd loose you still tried your hardest. It hadn't occurred to me at the time, the thought of losing you to some other guy or death was never present at times like that.

_**Time will stop moving**_

It was supposed to be an easy mission. You needed money for rent, if I had known what was going to happen, if only I had the strength... I could have protected you.

_**All life would cease **_

Your body lay strung out over the stone road, laying a couple feet from mine. A man had a bundle of your blonde hair in his hand wrenching your head up. My vision blurred at random moments and I couldn't seem to walk without falling to my knees with every two steps. You were waiting for me to rescue you.

_**it would grow cold**_

My heart seemed to stop as I watched the man slam his foot into your back. The scream you let out made my body go cold. You had murmured something which I would normally be able to hear, if there handnt been blood dripping out of my ears. Anger had taken over, but even when anger fueled me I was unable to move. To think just an hour ago we were walking along the river you love so much, enjoying the smell of the air, as well as the calming sounds that surrounded us, but most of all enjoying eachothers company.

_**the unbearable aroma of sadness fills the air.**_

You had committed a crime. You had smiled at me, it was not unlike the 'only for you' smile I had remembered from the bar. At such a time, that was a crime. It finally dawned on me that we would die here on the cold stone floor. I wasn't concerned for my own life, not even a shead of self pity came to me as it should have. I had feared for your safety, if only I could get you out of here I wouldn't mind dieing. YOUR safety was all I asked for, no more than that. You clawed at the ground, your chocolate eyes filled with tears. Hey, Do you remember when I read your story? You were so happy you wouldn't stop crying for hours. I would make sure you could still write your beloved stories. My body surged with pain as I tried getting to my feet once again, it was now my tenth time attempting to reach you. I would try a thousand times, no a million times more if you could make it out alive.

_**the eternal darkness will have begun**_

My body was now limp against the floor, unable to move any bone in my body. My head faced you, but you stared at me as if you had seen a ghost. Seconds ago you were smiling, now I wished for the smile that should be considered a crime, to return. You screamed at the top of your lungs before throwing your body onto mine. I was so cold, it was almost as cold as the time Grey froze me alive for forcing him to wear a dress. You laughed for hours then to. If you lay with me you'll only get cold. Kind of ironic right, usually im the heat body warmed mine, I would have hugged you and reassured you we would make it out of this alive like always, but I had no control over my body. You put your fingers against my neck, making sure I was still alive, waiting a good five minutes before pulling away. Your so weird-

"H-hes dead." Dead? But I can still hear you, see you , hell I can still feel the heat from your body.

_**My only wish to remember would be that smile. **_

You cried for what seemed like hours. I still couldn't move, I needed to touch you ,tell you I was alive! You caressed my face, and stroked my hair with your soft hands.

"I love you, I have always loved you. I will never stop loving you. Well meet again for sure, we could look for Igneel together this time. A life without you. I can't even imagine it. So, when we meet again, Natsu, I would love to know your reply."you loved me. I never got to tell you that I love you. This can't be. You curled up beside me snuggling into my side before whispering one last 'I love you'

_**you would be my last thought and,**_

_**my only thought for rest of my life**_

"-atsu,Natsu wake up already~" You stood there smiling at me, not a single scratch or scrape on you. "Geez, you've been tossing and turning for the past twenty minutes, you really scared me for a moment there." What I felt at the moment could not be described with just words, so I used my actions. I pulled you into me wrapping my arms around your waist securly.

"I love you, I love you so much Lucy."

**_The day you die, I will fallow you with hopes of meeting you again in this world. Anything else is unthinkable._**


End file.
